User talk:Beatriz422
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swirly Lane Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Beatriz422 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Percabeth17 (Talk) 22:55, April 18, 2011 I GOT AN IDEA FOR THE STORY!thumb|300px|right SOME PEOPLE THREAT-EN TO CRUSH : HAPPIE, MINE, AND BRIDGETS HOUSE! AND MR. POP DRA-MAT-IC ILL SAVE IT FOR THE END END END END PERFECTO. i GUESS YOUR ON RIGHT NOW, and HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY!!!!!!!!!!! 10! 10! AND YEAH YOU CAN MAKE ONE OK YIPPEE! Just saying you can add to your persons what there songs are like mine is GVES YOU HELL It 's awesome for Randy WHAT! Gasp!I didnt know you went on MyScene DANG THATS OLD! I HAVENT BEEN ON THERE SINCE FOREVER! please come to my play! it's today! ASK SOMEONE! GO TO worldovercomerschurch.com SCROLL DOWN! DO YOU SEE The Sacrifice? ITS THE PLAY! IT HAS THE INFO! COME!!! CLICK IT I dont know if i can come cuz thats kinda far and good luck! whats your part? LOL I WAS WATCHING CASEY. ANYWAYZ I AM JUST AN EXTRA TOWNSPERSON. TORI GETS TO TALK TO JESUS. MY GRANDMA PLAYS MARY Hey beatriz i had a question how you make that bed room i went to that website an designed it but i can't save it!! oh i just took a scrennshot and my computer is different i dont have windows or a mac computer....... ok thanks for your advice Ending Of My Play First My grandma and Tia run off the stage.. The singers walk out... Cas (Cousin) Sings. Alyssa (Cousin) Sings All: HE LIVES!! HE LIVES! Tia Franny (Alyssa's Mom/ DIRECOR!)Sings. Marida (Friend's Mom) Sings. ALL: FOR EVERYONE KNOWS! Jesus (Cisco) Walks Out. XD HE PURDY IN A DRESS. TownsPeople Walk Out. CLAP CHEER Wow thats a Huge place!~!!!!!! WHY??? SCREAMZ !@#$%^&* HE LEFT MEE HE LEFT AMERICAN IDOL NO CASEY! NOOO!!! Your turn on the story. SHORT CUT IMMMA GOING TO YOUR PARTYYYY hey batriz meet at this page http://todaysmeet.com/foxnewschicagomeetingplace i made it! todaysmeet.com/swirlylane meet me at http://todaysmeet.com/swirlylane WAIIITTT the dress i picked out for becca is a red one... IN HITR WE ALL ARE 14. LAST YEAR OF MS. R AND R TOGETHER IS B STILL WITH A???? WHAT SHOULD RANDY DO???? SCREAMZ WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO AHHH OH CRAP ANOTHER GIRL!! Awww i'm gonna make Rose like Aaron a little.... She'll be torn between Gale and Aaron... you write im going to chatango its not workingggg.....work please work....WORK.....LOADING.....SORRY ITS UNABLE TO CONNECT! OI THIS SUCKS!!!! should i just do a RANDY pov and... ya know. BEATRIZZZZ how do you edit on Swirly Lane?1?!?!!?!?!?!./1/1 ~jeallanx Too stop getting confused with Aaron and Randy, AARON SHOULD HAVE BROWN HAIR. That would be WAYYYY EASIER. BTW I'M NOT TELLIN YOU THE POLL THING. IT'S MY MAGIC TOUCH. ;) NOOOOOOOO Jeallanx 00:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Jeallanx OMG! SCOTTY MCHOTTIE WON AMERICAN IDOL!!! OMG! WHAT THE! awh! WOO! Heres the HUNGER GAMES EXTREME TRAILER Trailer WHAT SHOULD I WRITE.... GALE OR ROSE?? KID, you should write NATHAN OR NATALIE. I HAVENT SEEN THEM IN A WHILE... hey what up beatriz !!! {Hywoa} Angelica. {CODE: A=Y} GIRL HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME DIDN'T MARIAH TELL YOU???!!!